The invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing fluid for immersion lithography and, more particularly, for controlling the fluid flow and pressure to provide stable conditions for immersion lithography.
An exposure apparatus is one type of precision assembly that is commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor water during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that retains a reticle, an optical assembly, a wafer stage assembly that retains a semiconductor wafer, a measurement system, and a control system. The resist coated wafer is placed in the path of the radiation emanating from a patterned mask and exposed by the radiation. When the resist is developed, the mask pattern is transferred onto the wafer. In microscopy, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation is transmitted through a thin specimen to a resist covered plate. When the resist is developed, a topographic shape relating to the specimen structure is left.
Immersion lithography is a technique that can enhance the resolution of projection lithography by permitting exposures with a numerical aperture (NA) greater than one, which is the theoretical maximum for conventional “dry” systems. By filling the space between the final optical element and the resist-coated target (i.e., wafer), immersion lithography permits exposure with light that would otherwise be totally internally reflected at an optic-air interface. Numerical apertures as high as the index of the immersion liquid (or of the resist or lens material, whichever is least) are possible. Liquid immersion also increases the wafer depth of focus, i.e., the tolerable error in the vertical position of the wafer, by the index of the immersion liquid compared to a dry system with the same numerical aperture. Immersion lithography thus has the potential to provide resolution enhancement equivalent to the shift from 248 to 193 nm. Unlike a shift in the exposure wavelength, however, the adoption of immersion would not require the development of new light sources, optical materials, or coatings, and should allow the use of the same or similar resists as conventional lithography at the same wavelength. In an immersion system where only the final optical element and its housing and the wafer (and perhaps the stage as well) are in contact with the immersion fluid, much of the technology and design developed for conventional tools in areas such as contamination control, carry over directly to immersion lithography.
One of the challenges of immersion lithography is to design a system for delivery and recovery of a fluid, such as water, between the final optical element and the wafer, so as to provide a stable condition for immersion lithography.